The Killer Jell-O's Holiday One-Shots
by The Killer Jell-o
Summary: A series of one-shots that surround a holiday. Mainly staring our favorite Jigglypuff and Snivy duo, The Killer Jell-O and Slendersnivy. (It is highly recommended that you read the main Killer Jell-O story before reading these.)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Greetings, Pokemon lovers! (Assuming that you all love Pokemon. Why else would you be here?)

This is an intro to the following chapters after this, which are all the holiday one-shots that go along with The Killer Jell-O. So if you have not read The Killer Jell-O yet, then we urge you to go read it right now before you move ahead! The story can be located on the profile. So these short stories will go along with specified holidays. They could be real, or not. We could just make up a holiday if we want. But, the main idea behind these one-shots are that you, the readers, can see little bits of our beloved characters outside of the main story. You may also learn more about the characters personal life, or see new characters that are not presented in the main story. These stories could be dark and tragic, or full of life and comedic. So we hope you enjoy these one-shots.

~The Killer Jell-O Authors.


	2. Mother's Day

**Note: This is the first installment in a series of holiday one-shots where the setting takes place in between the main events of The Killer Jell-o. These may in no way affect the main plot line. Hopefully these may give more character backgrounds for you guys to enjoy and in some cases, a good laugh. Maybe not this one though.**

**MOTHER'S DAY**

We meet our two protagonists as they are in between adventures. The Killer Jell-o and Slendersnivy are taking a shortcut through the forest of demons. Slendersnivy was always eager to travel through mysterious nocturnal forests, but he had never traveled through the forest of demons before, and he didn't know why the Killer Jell-o wanted to take a shortcut through them. If anything, it just made their journey reduce in speed as there were swampy areas in the forest.

The Killer Jell-o had not uttered a sound or even attempted to sing one of his favorite songs to Slendersnivy since they entered the forest. The Killer Jell-o was determined to make it through the swamp as rapid as possible, this odd contrast of behavior forced Slendersnivy to question the Killer Jell-o's actions. Of which he never had to previously. The period of mud squishing trots and the buzzes of wild pokemon came to a halt as the Killer Jell-o slowly rotated his face to give him view to his only ally.

"Tomorrow is mother's day, and I wish to see my mother." Jiggly Jiggles is the mother of the Killer Jell-o. The Killer Jell-o had not visited his mother in many a year, and continued to tell Slendersnivy tales of Jiggly Jiggles, the most famous Jigglypuff in all the Puffle clan. The clan that the Killer Jell-o was born into. Jiggly Jiggles ended up becoming the clan leader right before the Killer Jell-o decided to...run off.

Slendersnivy wanted to know more about his partner's past, but sensed that it was a sensitive subject to be dealt with in the future. Suddenly, Slendersnivy was caught off guard when the Killer Jell-o asked him what his mother was like. He was speechless, he could not utter words through his mouth since it felt as if someone had gagged him-more like himself. Slendersnivy stopped in his tracks, allowing the swamp to engulf him, as it seemed less painful than the question just posed to him. The Killer Jell-o could tell from Slendersnivy's expression that he didn't want to talk about it.

The duo reached the end of the swamp just in time to break the tension. It opened up to a clearing, and then what appeared to be ruins. The Killer Jell-o wanted to make certain that his eyes were not playing tricks on him as he bolted into the rubble. Calling out in what seemed to be ancient Puffle language. Tearing through charred palm fronds and bamboo in the wasteland ahead of them. Slendersnivy didn't even have to ask what had happened, he already knew, he was there.

The Killer Jell-o puffed back to Slendersnivy carrying what looked to be a tribal warrior headdress. It was Jiggly Jiggles' crown symbolizing her reign. The Killer Jell-o was speechless, was it because of his departure that these events occurred? If he had stayed, could he have prevented this? Could he have told his mother what he's longed to say since the day he left? It didn't matter now, she was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He began to crave some fresh blood, not saying anything to Slendersnivy, he went off, knowing he would follow.


	3. Father's Day

**The Killer Jell-O's Father's Day**

The Killer Jell-O and Slendersnivy woke up in broad daylight to a nice ocean breeze with a crisp sea smell. The Killer Jell-O rejoiced to this unfamiliar scent since the Jigglypuff came from a landlocked area. Slendy on the other hand, or handless arm..., cringed at the sunlight, it seemed brighter than usual. So Slendy went through with Plan: S. (Otherwise know as project shade.) Slendersnivy activated the newest gadget on his hat that created a veil that coated the Snivy's body to shade him from the harmful rays from the sun.

The odd thing was, the night before the two were certain that they set up their resting area on a large rock in a forest. The Killer Jell-O decided to observe the area, and found there not to be much area, for the duo were on the back of an Aerodactyl flying over an ocean. The Jigglypuff let out a slightly feminine squirm that alarmed the Snivy nearby. Sledersnivy could not observe the area through sight sine the veil impaired his vision. The Killer Jell-O explained to him the situation of how they must have mistaken the Aerodactyl for a rock and after they fell asleep on it the Aerodactyl flew off to who knows where they're headed to, and who knows how long the two have been asleep or how far they've travelled.

Before Slendy could give his say into their predicament, the Killer Jell-O spotted a patch of land ahead, and the Aerodactyl seemed to be heading in that direction. The lush richness of land was hastily approaching, and a city could be seen up ahead with a dark forest in the distance. The Aerodactyl landed on a random abandoned warehouse in the city, where a nest was waiting for the flying pokemon. The Killer Jell-O and Slendersnivy took this opportunity to abandon ship. The two made a clear get away before the Aerodactyl could notice it's two stowaways.

The two decided to make a plan once they found a sign or map indicating the city and region they were in. Slendy found a message board that also had a map of the region they were in. The two were in Viridian City of the Kanto region. One of the regions Slendersnivy has not yet explored. Now that he knew where they were, he just had to find out when, he searched the board for a possible flyer indicating the day. Usually when Slendy searches the message boards of cities the duo pass through, he usually looks for any 'Wanted' posters just in case the police actually found a lead cluing in the murders to them and quickly got on their tracks. It was highly unlikely since Slendy cleans up their tracks well, and let's face it, could the police actually figure out that the murders were caused by two pokemon? Slendy would never expect such posters to be in this region though. One flyer did catch his eye though, and it read,

LOOKING FOR A SNIVY DRESSED IN A FANCY SUIT

POSSIBLY HOLDING A WOODED CANE

ALSO HAS A FANCY HAT

IF YOU HAVE SEEN THIS SNIVY OR ARE SAID SNIVY,

PLEASE VISIT MY HUT IN THE FAR LEFT AREA OF THE VIRIDIAN FOREST THANK YOU.

Sledersnivy was baffled, the description seemed to be of him! He indicated the flyer to the Killer Jell-O. The Killer Jell-O then suggested that they camp out during the daylight in the forest, and might as well check out the hut just out of curiosity before they make plans to head back to where they came from. Slendy agreed with his plan since it included going into a dark forest. So the duo headed off to the Viridian forest!

Once in the Viridian forest, Slendy withdrew his veil and soaked in the sweet darkness. The two travelled over to the far left of the forest in search for the previously mentioned hut. The Killer Jell-O then caught a glimpse of a small hut made from materials in the forest. He motioned for Slendy to go over to the hut. Slendersnivy stood his ground for a while. Questions reeled through hies mind. _Who could possibly be in that hut searching for me? Or someone quite resembling my attributes? How could anyone else sport a suit as snazzily as I? Why this region? Why this forest?_ And more importantly: _Why me? _

Slendy slowly walked up to the door made out of leaves, staring at it in a stoic stance. But the Killer Jell-O could no longer take the suspense, and knocked on the door for Slendersnivy. A rustling was heard from inside, and someone made their way towards the door. The door opened to the most exquisite pokemon to come from the shadows. A most unusual species too, it appeared to look like an Espeon, but had some different characteristics that added to the beauty. The two looked up and down at the pokemon that was about a foot taller than Slendy, and the tail added more height. The tail, it was longer than a normal Espeon tail, it still bore the spliced end, but between the two parts was a pointed green leaf shape coming from the tail. The facial structure had a slightly pointed nostril area, the iconic large ears and red gem were in their respective areas. Oh that gem, it was the deepest shade of red ever seen, it almost had a greenish tint to it. The area of the neck leading to the rest of the body held a collar-like protrusion of leaves puffing out in a fancy looking way. It almost looked like a normal Espeon, but this Espeon was clearly different, those odd attributes were not bits of clothing such as Slendy's suit, but actual parts of the pokemon growing from it.

The Killer Jell-O decided to break the silence, " Ahem, uhhhhh...We saw your flyer in Viridian City, and..." Slendersnivy intervened to say, "We wish to know why you are looking for a Snivy that wears fashionable suits with a wooden cane and the snazziest of all hats." The beautiful pokemon finally spoke up, with the most soothing voice with uncontained excitement, "You must be him, the Snivy I've been searching for, the one who has travelled across regions with no trainer, no home, the one who has escaped to containment of a trainer, truelly a wild Snivy. You are him, correct?" Slendersnivy almost seemed shocked by how much this stranger knew about him. So he stated, "The one and only. To my knowledge at least." The Killer Jell-O began to take in the new found information on his friend as he realized that it must be true. Slendy must have travelled the regions, how else would he have been in his own, for he had never seen a specimen such as Slendy in his homeland. The Killer Jell-O's thoughts were lost when Slendersnivy spoke up, "So why do you require my presence?" The stranger seemed to grow nervous when they began their response, "Well, the thing is, and you just so happen to appear on the right day-" Slendy interrupts her by saying, "What day is it?" The stranger continues, "That's the thing, it's the third Sunday of June, which is Father's Day. So, Happy Father's day...Dad."

A spray of Hoot Hoot blood spewed across the body of this Espeon-like creature that just claimed Slendersnivy to be her father. When the creature uttered those words, The Killer Jell-O was enjoying sucking the blood of a Hoot Hoot that he found nearby. The Killer Jell-O dubbed this delicacy as a "Jell-O Snack" since it was a snack that only the Killer Jell-O would eat. That was the trace of the blood on the Espeon-like creature's body, since the Killer Jell-O was so shocked to learn that his only friend, his partner in crime, was a father.

The blood-sprayed creature was repulsed by the Killer Jell-O's actions, and took refuge inside her little hut to protect her from any other possible sprays of blood, and to clean herself up. The Killer Jell-O looked over at Slendersnivy to see his reaction, but there was none detectable. Emotion is often seen in the eyes, and the Killer Jell-O could never see Slendy's eyes. Despite being the shorter of the two, The Killer Jell-O quite literally has to look up to Slendy, but somehow, he couldn't even see Slendy's eyes even though he could see underneath his hat. It was just a pit of endless darkness, The Killer Jell-O began to wonder if Slendy even _had_ eyes. But, the Killer Jell-O could tell by his friend's stance that he was uneased by the situation.

The Espeon-like creature slowly creeped out from her shelter, she was about to say something before Slendersnivy cut her off. "I never had a daughter, and if I did, it would not be you. For you are an Espeon, and my offspring would be Snivys such as myself." Slendy's tone was strait to the point with his counter defence of him to not possibly have a daughter. The Killer Jell-O could tell from the Espeon-like creature's expressions that she thought Slendy was acting ridiculous. For the creature continued to speak to prove Slendy wrong, "Silly father, I thought you were familiar with the appearances of a true Espeon. For I am not a pure Espeon, I am also part Snivy. My species named being, Espivy. But mother and her temporary caretaker always called me, Espella." Even though Slendersnivy was the most unreadable pokemon in the history of pokemon, The Killer Jell-O could sense that he was not believing a word of what Espella was saying. Espella could tell that she was still not yet convincing. So she invited the two into her hut to further explain the story. Slendersnivy was almost worried that the Killer Jell-O would find out too much about his past, but his friend had already come too far to go back now. Plus, Slendy didn't believe a word of what this _Espivy_ was saying. What value would this false information have? Slendy decided to continue on with the charade just to see how far the Espivy would carry on this petty prank.

The eloquent Espella started the story at the beginning, so as to not confuse the two and prevent interrupting questions, "Well, to start it off, my mother is an Espeon. I could have evolved into any Eeveelution, and mother thought it might be best if I evolved into a Leafeon due to your side of the family, but there are no moss rocks in the desert. When I was just an Eevee, no one had any idea that I would gain these grass type attributes upon evolution since it was not present or noticable when I was an Eevee. Mother has a trainer," At the instant Espella mentioned that her mother belonged to a trainer, both Slendersnivy and the Killer Jell-O began to listen more intently. Espella noticed the tension that rose upon the mentioning of trainers, but continued anyways, "but I never had the chance to meet him. She told me all about him. She said he was never really a trainer because he never called himself one, and he never purposefully trained his pokemon. His only pokemon were her and her brother, which is an Umbreon. I never had the chance to meet my uncle either. I was told that my existence would never be known to them for obvious reasons. During the time of when I was an egg to the short time after my evolution, mother was not with her trainer and brother, but with a very kind friend of theirs. She watched over mother and I in a lush forest village. Mother told me that the man that is her trainer and friend went off with her brother to stop some evil humans from turning innocent pokemon into weapon for the destruction of the world. One day she told me of how her and her brother met their trainer. There was an incident where her and her brother were separated from their family due to an explosion, and they woke up in the middle of the desert. Then the man found the two of them and carried them back into a cave to shield them from the sandstorm and tend to their wounds. She told me that her brother trusted the man, well, he was a young boy at that time, and in the middle of the night something magical happened. Her brother evolved upon the embracing hug given by the boy. He then turned into an Umbreon, and the boy then knew that he must have made two friends that night. The following morning, some terrible men found the boy in the cave, and they intended on taking my mother and her brother. Umbreon was quick enough to avoid the men, but the boy shielded my mother before the evil men had the chance to harm her. Then my mother evolved into an Espeon, and she used her new found psychic powers to confuse the evil men. Alas, her powers were not strong enough yet to be truly effective, and the evil men took the boy away while her and her brother escaped. My mother and Umbreon pursued the evil men so they could attempt to rescue the boy, they stayed with the boy and trained to plot the ultimate escape, she said it took around ten years before they escaped the evil men. Her and her brother stayed with the man ever since as his closest friends since he had no others until he met the lady that took care of my mother when I came around. She told me about the story of when you came along the day I evolved into what I am now. She said that one day a trainer came into the town's day care to drop of a pokemon they found unconscious in the desert, it was a specimen unknown to the region, and the day care people took the pokemon into their care. That pokemon was you, my mother said that she came to the day care in the middle of the night to see what you were, she found it odd that you were wearing a hat with a suit and tie. She thought the cane symbolized that you were old. She came right when you woke up, assuming that you were asleep. She said that she couldn't see your eyes at that moment. She said that she became friends with you for a while, you told her part of your life story. How you told her about your travels across the regions, how you escaped the clutches of humans in a laboratory. She skipped some parts after that, but then she said the reason of why you ran away. She told me that her tail accidentally knocked off you hat, and she saw your eyes. What she said to be the most beautiful eyes she's ever laid upon. She was internally hurt when you grabbed your hat and ran away without reason or even saying your farewells. She then mentioned that an egg appeared the next morning, which was me. After she told me that story, I decided that I would set out to find you. Not for my sake, but for hers. It is nice to finally see you though, but I think you should go back to her to tell her why you left her that night. She may be back with her trainer by now, but surly the people of the village will know of her whereabouts."

There was dead silence in the hut. Both the Killer Jell-O and Espella were awaiting Slendersnivy's response. Slowly, Slendy rose to lean on his cane and create a shadowing presence in the room. For the first time in a while, he finally spoke, "...Why?" Espella seemed confused by his question. Which was odd, since it was usually the psychic that caused the confusion. Espella timidly spoke up, "Why what?" Then in possibly the most dark, intimidating superior voice, Slendy harshly retorted, "WHY? Why did you come all this way to remind me of a past that I spent years to finally forget!? Yes, there is a reason on why I left her, and your mother should very well know why considering what she saw! You may very well possibly be my daughter, but you and your mother have no place in my life! Now, it would be best for you if you both stayed out of mine." With that, Slendy stormed out of the hut, leaving a trail of leafs billowing behind along with a daughter who longed for her father to be more than just part of her genetic make up.

The Killer Jell-O then gave chase to Slendersnivy. Finally catching up to the rampaging Snivy, he asked, "Why did you just get up and leaf? I'm sure you two could just talk this over-" Slendy abruptly cut off his friend with a, "There is nothing to talk about."


End file.
